The invention relates to terminals for use in electric circuits, and more particularly to improvements in so-called connecting terminals of the type capable of being connected to a plurality of electric conductors. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in connecting terminals of the type wherein a body of metallic sheet material is designed to be mounted on a protuberance and, to this end, portion of the terminal is provided with an opening for an anchoring stud or the like.
It is known to make a connecting terminal from a sheet metal blank and to thereupon mount the terminal on a plate-like or otherwise configurated support by means of one or more screws, bolts, elastic clamps, split rings or otherwise configurated fasteners. The dimensions of the terminals are selected with a view to conform to the dimensions of the parts (for example, plugs) which are to be used therewith. A drawback of such terminals is that the fasteners which are used to secure them to selected supports are separately produced parts so that the attachment of terminals to their supports takes up a certain amount of time and necessitates the application of tools. Moreover, the force with which the terminals are affixed to and held on their supports cannot be determined with a requisite degree of accuracy and reproducibility.